A little bit of fun
by JustWanted2Say
Summary: Blaine and Kurt were looking for a bit of fun, but their night gets spoiled in an unexpected way. I don't want to give anything away so you need to read to understand. A little angst. My first story so be kind with your reviews!


"I shouldn't be doing this." Blaine said to himself. "It will be fun and exotic." His inner thoughts countered.

Blaine pulled up to the curb and saw him leaning against a light-pole, his eyes cast down. He was wearing extremely tight skinny jeans with knee-high boots, and a black fish net shirt. He was beautiful and so, so sexy. Blaine could only stare from the open window of his young man finally lifted his eyes, and Blaine was left staring into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I help you." The boy asked with a shy smile. "Ummm I...I ummm no... I mean yes." Blaine stuttered.

The boy smirked "I'm Kurt. Maybe you and me can have a little fun? I swear I'll make it worth your wild."

Blaine was about to answer when a black car pulled up in front of him. Then Blaine heard a man voice calling out from the car.

"Hey sexy, how about you and me get out of here?"

The young man, Kurt, looked at Blaine with an uneasy expression, and then looked at the man inside the car. "No thanks. I'm busy at the moment."

"With this loser? How much is he paying you?I'll make it double."

"Way more than you can afford buddy."Kurt said trying to make his voice seem less shaky than it actually was.

The man got out of his car and Kurt took a step back. At the same time, Blaine got out of his car and went in-between the two, facing the stranger. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's arms, squeezing his biceps so hard Blaine was sure it was going to bruise.

"He said he isn't interested, so back off." Blaine then turned around to face Kurt. Kurt was shaking, and Blaine was determine to put on a brave face for him.

"Get in the car sweetie. I'll take you home." Blaine said gently. Kurt didn't move, so Blaine took his hands and was about to lead him to the car when the stranger spoke again.

"So your going home with this prostitute?"

Both boys cringed at the name.  
"He's taking me home. Just get lost." Kurt yelled pulling Blaine closer to him.

"Okay then." The stranger said reaching into his jacket.

"Oh god, he has a gun!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine followed his instincts and jumped the man, making them both fall to the ground. Blaine was on top of the stranger, but the stranger was struggling for dominance. The man was stronger and ended up on top, pinning Blaine's hands with just one of his. Blaine yelled at the other boy to run, but Kurt was paralyze with fear, tears streaming down his face. The man reached in his jacket again. Blaine closed his eyes. He heard Kurt scream his name, but was to afraid to open his eyes to look. He wished Kurt would just run and get somewhere safe.

"Please just run." He thought to himself. He knew the man was talking, but his mind was too clouded to make sense of the noise.

The next moment, Blaine felt cold metal against his wrists, almost like handcuffs.

Handcuffs? Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the smug face of the man, and then at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were puffy. He was crying.

"What" Blaine said, confuse to why he was handcuff and why he wasn't dead, not that he was complaining.

"I said you're under arrest. Wasn't you listening. I'm not repeating the whole thing again."

"What?" Blaine said again.

"Geez kid, get up."

Blaine wanted to explained; that this must of been an misunderstanding, but the man wouldn't hear any of it.

He lifted Blaine up and shoved him into the back of his car. He then went to handcuff Kurt where he stood, still silently crying. Kurt didn't put up a fight and handed his hands to the officer. Kurt has also shoved into the car, but with a little more care than Blaine was given.

The cop went to driver seat and called in while he drove. He used code names that neither boy knew the exact translation for, but knew it couldn't be anything good.

Kurt was hysterical. He kept on apologizing to Blaine . "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Kurt would repeat no matter how much Blaine would try to reassure him, holding him the best he could with his hands being restrained.

"Can you get your whore to shut up already?" The comment made Kurt cry harder.

Blaine eyed the officer through the rearview mirror. They stayed looking at each other eyes for a good moment until the cop brought his back on the road and Blaine went back to comforting Kurt. "Shhh baby. Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

They arrived at the police station in Lima. Kurt and Blaine were escorted in the building by a different officer while the one who arrested them went straight ahead. He was gloating to anyone who would listen about how he caught not one, but two criminals his first night undercover.

Blaine overheard the arrogant officer whisper to one of his colleague. "I went out looking for a slut and I got a couple of fags. It's my lucky night."

The smiles on the officers faces made Blaine sick. He would of told them off, but he didn't want to make this any worst for Kurt who had calmed down, but had still let a few silent tears escape from his blood shot eyes.

The boys were led through the police station to an office at the end of hall. The officer who was leading them sat them down at the desk and removed their handcuffs.

As soon as the officer left, Kurt and Blane reached for the other hand. They waited for a while until someone interrupted the tense silence.

"Do you know why your here?" Yet another officer asked as he went to sit in his seat at the front of the desk.

The other officer, the arrogant one that Blaine hated , and Blaine never hated anyone, joined them and leaned against the wall.

"Um I don't actually know Sir." Blaine answered.

"Don't we get a lawyer or a parent or something? Since we are both underage." Kurt spoke up.

"Yes you do, but I just wanted to know what happened. I don't think you actually did something illegal."

The arrogant officer frowned. " Of course they did something wrong. They were buying and selling sex. And that one" he pointed at Blaine. "Assaulted an officer. I have it all recorded. You heard it yourself."

"And not once did they mention sex." The other cut him off.

"I only jumped you because I thought you had a gun. I was trying to protect me and my boyfriend. " Blaine injected.

"Boyfriend?" The man asked. Blaine nodded. "That's what you fags call it now a days?"

"Ya. That's what you call a boy your in love with, been in love with since the first time you saw him, go on dates with, meet his family and friends, and would do anything for. Ya, I call him my boyfriend." Kurt said, returning to the strong, confident, won't take shit from anyone Kurt that Blaine felled in love with. Kurt was giving the officers his famous bitch stare.

" I think you should wait for me outside Kyle."

"But Sir."

"I'll deal with you later." Officer Kyle left. "Now boys do you care to tell me what happened?"

Kurt stared at Blaine and Blaine stared back. They both started to blush as Blaine turned to face the officer and said.

"Um you see, me and Kurt been going out for a while now. We just wanted... We thought it would fun to ... try something new... In the bedroom."

He paused for a moment looking at Kurt again. Kurt looked about ready to die of embarrassment. " So ya that's why we were there. But it was all innocent Sir. We tried to explain when we were getting arrested but he wouldn't listen. He was actually very unprofessional."

"He didn't even read me my rights officer." Kurt interrupted. " And when Blaine didn't know what was going on due to shock caused by his stupid... Um by his tactics, he very clearly said he wouldn't repeat himself."

" I see that this is just a misunderstanding and I already called your father for you Mr. Hummel. Mr. Anderson, I am afraid that we couldn't get touch with your parents."

"They are away on business."

"We can't let you leave without a guardian."

There was a knock at the door and then Burt came busting into the room.

"Care to explain why my kids are in your office Ben?" Burt practically yelled at the officer. Blaine smiled at Burt's use of plural.

"A misunderstanding Burt." The officer explained what had happened. Blaine would interrupt a few times to give his side of events while Kurt was doing his best to avoid any and all eye contact with his dad.

" Boys can you wait outside for a minute?" Burt said once the explaining was done. So the boys left the office while officer Kyle went back in.

As soon as the door was closed, the whole station could hear Burt yelling.

" I wouldn't want to be them a female officer said to the boys."

"At least he doesn't have his shotgun here." Kurt responded.

Blaine gulped while the officer laughed and went on with her work . It was at least another 15 minutes before Burt came rushing out of the office ordering the boys to get to the car.

"But Sir, I need to wait for a guardian" Blaine told Burt.

"Just get to the car"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back seat, neither of them wanting to face Burt.

They rode in silence until they reached the Hummel house. They quietly walked into the house. Kurt was pulling Blaine by his elbow up the the stair when his father stopped him.

" Kurt. You know we need to talk about this."

" Ya I know" he said in a defeated voice." Can we just get some rest and talk tomorrow? I'm really warned out."

"Kay kiddo. No funny business."

"No Sir." Blaine responded immediately."

" No offense kid, but I can't really say I honestly believe that after tonight."

"Dad."

"Whatever, just get some sleep."

"Night dad."

"Night Mr. Hummel."

Burt eyed them suspsicially as they moved to go up the stairs. "Blaine can I talk to you for a moment."

Blaine looked back and nodded. Kurt reached for his hand and Blaine took it automatically.

"Alone" Burt specified when Kurt made no attempt to let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in reassurance. Kurt looked at Blaine, then at his father, and then back at his boyfriend before slowly retreating into his room.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked nervously as soon as they heard Kurt's door close.

"I'm not gonna get mad at you." Blaine looked relieved. "Tonight" Burt added and the worry expression returned to Blaine's face. "What you two do is your business and I rather not know anything about it. But what you did was really dangerous."

"I know Sir."

"No you don't. What were you thinking? You could gotten hurt or worse, killed." Blaine looked down in shame. " You don't just jump a guy you think has a gun. " Blaine looked up again, not expecting that.

"I was just trying..."

"To protect Kurt, I know" Burt interrupted. " and thank you for that kid. I really appreciate how much you love Kurt. But you need to look out for the both of you. You need to keep yourself safe, cause it would kill Kurt to lose you. It would kill your parents, your friends... I guess me and Carole wouldn't be so trilled about it either" Burt smiled at that last sentence. " All I'm saying is be careful kid."

" I understand Sir" Blaine gave the man a quick smile and headed up the floor.

"Sir" Blaine asked from the top of the steps. "Do you know what is going to happen to the officer? The one who arrested us. Is he going to get in trouble?" Burt stared at the boy. Blaine always looked older than his age despite his height, but right then, he looked like any 17 year old boy should look after the night he had. He looked so small: Like the wrong answer to his question might break him.

" I mean I know he was technically doing his job and all. And he made a mistake but he shouldn't of said that stuff. He shouldn't of treated us like that... He shouldn't of let his own intolerance interfere with his work " Blaine added when Burt didn't say anything.

"I agree. He's going to get 6 to 9 months probation." Blaine smiled. He would of preferred it if the guy got fired, but at least it was something. " and he need to take tolerance seminars. I kinda of said your brother was some big time lawyer for gay rights in LA. " Blaine's smile grew.

" I don't think one scene in Law and Order qualifies Cooper as a lawyer."

"Lets keep that between us then. You better go before Kurt starts to worry. Door stays open "

* * *

Kurt was already showered and dressed in his silk pajamas. He was sitting on his bed, legs to his chests, starring at the door for Blaine.

"Hi" he whispered as Blaine entered.

"Hey" the other boy whispered back.

Blaine grabbed the sweat pants and t-shirt that Kurt left on the corner of the bed for him. He could feel blue eyes on him as he removed his shirt and pants.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stare at me like that with your father downstairs." He told Kurt as he continued to change.

Kurt blushed and mumbled a simple "Sorry".

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying the staring" Blaine said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. He sat down on the bed and held the crying boy in his arms.

" I meant I'm sorry for tonight." Kurt finally manage to let out. "For putting you in danger. For having this stupid idea." "It wasn't stupid." "Yes it was." "It was sexy. You were sexy." " I looked like a whore." "A sexy whore." Kurt made a face. "My sexy whore who was only and will only ever go home with me." He corrected. "Forever." " Forever." Blaine agreed.

They stayed in for a while until Kurt asked "did you really think I was sexy?" "Of course. I couldn't wait to get you home." Kurt smirked. " I thought you were sexy to." "Good. Did you really fall in love the first time you saw me?" "Shut up. You know I did." "I was just confirming." Blaine smirked.

" Do you think my dad is going to kill us?" Kurt asked.

"No, he loves me to much." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Me too." "Ya he loves you too" Blaine said sincerely. "I meant I love you too." "Oh! I love you too Kurt."

" I was really afraid tonight , and I wasn't brave like you... Just don't leave me, okay?" "I promise." " Good night Blaine."

They were almost asleep when Blaine whispered " Just so you know, next time we role play, I'm only going to pick you up in my living room and carry you to my bedroom. Deal?"

Kurt giggled. "Deal."


End file.
